La renaissance d'un ange
by Dame Angelique Malfoy
Summary: Drago n'en peut plus de sa vie, même ses deux meilleurs amis n'arrive plus à l'aider et quand il se trouve au bord du gouffre il fait la rencontre d'un nymphe qui lui réapprend à vivre avec le sourire


**La note de l'auteur :**** Coucou tout le monde me revoilà enfin dans mon beau pays qui m'a horrible manquer durant mon absence (C'est dingue comme on remarque qu'on vit dans un super pays que le jour ou on le quitte et qu'on y retourne) Je suis désolée pour celle qui lise ma fic. Pour le moment mon moral n'est pas au beau fixe et mon inspiration pour la suite de ma fic est partie en vacance elle aussi donc pour le moment ça n'avance pas et les quelque ligne que j'écris disparaisse illico-presto car je ne suis pas satisfaite. Et j'écris plus par respect pour vous que par plaisir cette suite. Donc me voici avec un os pour vous faire patienter encore un peu en priant que mon inspiration revienne. J'ai écrit cette histoire avec les sentiments que je ressens pour le moment c'est donc normal qu'elle soit un peu triste mais pas de panique la fin n'est pas horrible. J'aime trop Drago pour oser le laisser dépérir. **

**Aude (ma grande sœur de cœur) cette fic est pour toi j'espère qu'elle te plaira. **

**Résumer de L'histoire : ****L'histoire ne se passe pas dans le monde magique, et tous les personnages ne se connaissent pas dès le début. Drago fils de deux chirurgiens réputés n'arrive pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressent et se cache derrière une carapace de froideur pour l'un, de bonne humeur pour d'autre. Jusqu'au jour où il fait la rencontre d'une jeune fille qui lui apprendra à exprimer ses sentiments et à aimer. **

**Disclamé : ****Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ils sont à l'horrible responsable de la mort Sirius, et de la déchéance de Drago, de l'emprisonnement de Lucius, de la fuite du meilleur professeur de Poudlard alias Rogue. De la souffrance de Drago de voir sa belle avec la belette. Mais qui malgré tout ça je ne peux haïr car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai rencontré au fil des pages des personnages géniaux.**

**Bonne Lecture à tous vous qui n'avez pas lut mon blabla barbant que je comprends car il est barbant mais utile ! Et aux autres aussi vous qui êtes assez courageux pour tout lire. **

_**La renaissance d'un ange. **_

IL courrait à en perdre haleine, trébuchait mais se relevait toujours et continuait comme si il avait la mort au trousse, il se retourna pour surveiller ses arrières et ne vit pas le précipice et tomba et deux pied dedans. Mais avant de s'écraser parterre comme vielle loque il se réveilla en sursaut, c'était un rêve un simple rêve ! Il jeta un regard circulaire a sa chambre blanche tapissée de poster de ses animaux fétiches et de messages de ses amis et quelques dessins. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et prit un livre et commença sa lecture en espérant trouver le sommeil. Malheureusement pour lui Morphée ne chercha pas à le récupéré et quand son réveille sonna vers 7h30 il lui jeta un regard noir et sorti de son lit. Il enfila un short noir et un t-shirt blanc mit ses baskets et sorti de sa chambre dévala les escaliers en silence car ses parents dormaient encore et n'appréciaient d'être réveiller si tôt un jour ou ils commençaient que à 10h. Il pianota sur le boitier de l'arme qu'il débrancha et ouvrit la grille avant de sortir de chez lui pour son footing matinal. Il courut dans la nouvelle rue toute neuve que les ouvriers venaient de terminer, tourna à la première à droite dévala la pente tout en essayant de garder son rythme arriver au bout il prit a gauche et au bout de la rue il pénétra dans le petit bois. Il dut faire attention a ne pas se tordre la cheville sur les cailloux et les nids de poules. Traversa les champs et retrouva sa rue. Arriver chez lui après une demi-heure de footing, il commença ses étirements puis entra dans la grande bâtisse encore endormie et alla dans la salle de sport faire ses pompes et ses abdos. Il alla prendre sa douche et quand il descendit dans la salle à mangé ou ses parents déjeunaient sans un mot il s'assit et mangea son fruit et but son verre de jus.

**Lucius**- Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

**Drago**- Je ne sais pas surement monter au manège !

**Lucius**- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Trouve-toi autre chose ! Il y a pas que l'équitation dans la vie Drago tu dois te trouver une autre occupation pour ces deux mois-ci pourquoi pas au Tesko ?

Et voila encore une fois son père allait lui sortir son couplait sur trouve-toi un job, étudie, travail, prends ton avenir en main, tu as 18 ans et non 3. Mais déjà Drago n'écoutait plus et avait quitté la pièce. Il était dans sa chambre et lisait une revue sur l'université vétérinaire dans laquelle il voulait entrer l'année suivante. A côté de lui trônait d'autre brochures sur certain centre animalier de la région ou ce situait son Manoir. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre sans frapper et lui parla.

**Narcissa**- Drago, ton père s'inquiète pour toi tu ne fais rien ! Tes notes à l'école sont….

**Drago**- Depuis quand avoir un 14 en langue est-il une mauvaise note ?

**Narcissa**- Car tu sais très bien que les langues maintenant sont important surtout si tu veux travailler au ministère ou….

**Drago**- Vous m'écoutez quand je parles ?? Depuis l'âge de cinq je me tue a vous dire que je veux être vétérinaire !!!! A croire que vous le faite exprès. De toute façons quoique je face ce n'est jamais bien !

**Narcissa**- Ce n'est pas vrai Drago et tu le sais !

**Drago**- Si tu les dis c'est que tu as raison.

**Narcissa**- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Sache mon ami que ta crise d'ados en retard je n'en veux pas alors tu va te calmer et rapidement !

Drago se leva mis un pantalon d'équitation, une blouse, des chaussettes, ses bottines et ses chaps puis sortit de sa chambre sous le regard surpris de sa mère. Il sortit de chez lui d'un pas rageur et fila au manège qui se situait à une demi-heure à pied de chez lui. Arriver au manège il salua ses amis et se dirigea vers son prof qui montait son poulain

**Prof d'équitation**- Salua Drago, tu viens monter Cheytan ?

**Drago**- Oui, je vais aller me balader durant la matinée. Il y a quelqu'un qui le montait ?

**Prof**- Je crois que Jerry voulait le monté mais bon c'est ton cheval !

**Drago**- Oui mais si il le voulait tu n'as pas un cheval qui ne travail pas aujourd'hui que je peux monter ?

**Prof**- Mmmh Tu veux monter Zurbaran ?

**Drago**- Pourquoi pas merci.

Il se dirigea vers le box du cheval et commença à le brosser quand il eut finit il lui mit sa bride et sa selle, et partit se changer puis le sortit en faisant attention qu'il soit bien dos au Poulin et sortit du manège. Il monta sur son dos et partit avec lui à travers les champs.

Drago adorait monté, sentir le vent glisser sur sa peau, le frison d'un risque de tomber, les chutes, la complicité qu'il pouvait avoir avec sa monture. Il avait l'impression que le cheval comprenait sa peine et qu'il pouvait tout lui dire sans crainte il serait enfin écouter, qu'il était apprécier pour ce qu'il était et non pour sa belle frimousse ou son argent ou encore pour ses notes scolaires. Avec eux il était vrai. Il était Drago, adolescent brisé, incapable de s'exprimer comme il le voudrait, incapable d'avoir une vrai discution avec ses parents. Il était aussi un ado terrifier de grandir, terrifier de perdre ses amis par sa faute, terrifier d'encore décevoir ses parents et sa famille. Mais personne ne le voyait sombrer, personne n'écoutait ses appels au secoure sauf les chevaux, enfin c'était son sentiment et il s'y accrochait comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Plusieurs fois il avait voulu fuguer, plusieurs fois il avait souhaité que le mort le prenne, plusieurs fois il avait tenté de parler avec ses parents mais ils ne comprenaient pas, ne voyaient pas. Et quand il en avait parlé avec des amis on lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit car il avait tout ! Une famille – qui ne l'écoutait pas et le dénigrait – mais une famille comme même, un toit ou dormir, à manger en suffisance tout les jours, qu'il n'était qu'un gamin capricieux qui faisait sa crise d'ados un peu en retard et que ça lui passerait. Alors il avait été cherché du ciment, et des briques, du béton armé et avait construit autour de lui un mur solide derrière lequel il se réfugiait. Il avait dessiné dessus sur la partit que les gens voyait un garçon heureux, sur de lui, insensible, orgueilleux, mais il n'avait pas put cacher son côté rêveur qui lui permettait de garder la tête haute. Ce qui lui avait valut quelques reproches de Blaise qui avait peur que Drago sombre réellement du côté du rêve et ne revienne pas sur terre. Mais Drago avait réussit à le rassurer en lui disant que c'était son moyen de se libéré mais qu'il savait ou s'arrêtait la limite même si il ne le montrait pas toujours.

En fin de matinée quand il eut finit sa ballade, il rentra chez lui prit une douche et mangea un truc rapide avant de repartir en direction de la petit épicerie de son village ou son père voulais qu'il travail.

**Drago**- Bonjour, j'aimerais parler avec le patron qui s'occupe d'engagé les employés.

**Vendeur**- Tu as de la chance mon garçon c'est moi !

Drago lui fit un magnifique sourire et lui donna une feuille tapée à l'ordinateur.

**Drago**- Je voulais savoir si c'était possible de travailler ici durant les trois mois qui arrive durant le mercredi après-midi afin de compléter mon boulot du week-end.

**Vendeur**- Tu travail ou ?

**Drago**- A mon manège pour payer mes cours. Mes parents veulent que j'apprenne la vie !

**Vendeur**- Bien, tu peux venir demain à 8h du matin, pour voir ce que tu vaux ok ?

**Drago**- Pas de problèmes, et merci beaucoup monsieur.

Drago sortit du magasin et rentra chez lui ou partit dans sa chambre finir son livre de la nuit. Quant il eut finit il eut l'envie d'appeler Blaise son meilleur ami, le seul avec Théo à savoir une partie de la vérité sur sa vie. Malheureusement pour lui son ami était injoignable, il tenta chez lui mais personne ne décrocha alors il tenta sa chance chez Théo mais encore une fois ce fut la boité vocale de l'appareil que lui répondit, il laissa un message et tenta chez son ami mais ce fut la mère de Théo qui lui répondit pour lui dire que son fils était a son entrainement d'hockey. Drago raccrocha le cœur gros. Encore une fois ses deux amis s'amusaient sans lui, mais pourquoi était-il aussi stupide, il allait les perdre si il continuait ! Il soupira et se coucha sur son lit en attendant que le téléphone sonne, il regarda son gsm et hésita à appeler Pansy mais ce dit que non il ne voulait pas l'inquiétée pour rien. Il s'assit et se décida à lire les lettres que ces deux meilleurs amis et lui s'échangeait à l'école, ou durant les périodes de vacances quand l'un partait au bout du monde. Quelques sourires vinrent orner son visage durant sa lecture des délires qu'il avait avec ses deux meilleurs amis il y a encore quelque mois.

Mais pourquoi donc avait-il refusé de jouer au hockey avec eux ? Vers six heures quart il appela Théo sur son gsm et son ami décrocha.

**Drago**- Salut Théo tu va bien ?

**Théo**- Salut Drago oui et toi ?

**Drago**- Super comme d'hab !

**Théo-** Chouette moi je suis complètement casser mais heureux !

**Drago**- Pourquoi qu'est ce que tu as encore fais ?

**Théo**- Le hockey ! J'ai mal aux cuisses !

**Drago**- Tu ne t'étire pas ?

**Théo**- Si mais il faut croire que pas assez pour moi !

**Drago**- Si tu veux j'ai un truc pour ça, tu va te coucher sur ton lit, tu mets un pied sous tes fesses, l'autre jambe tendue à côté et tu attends que la douleur disparaisse en restant coucher.

**Théo**- Ok merci mon pote je vais essayer !... Waouh ca fait mal !

**Drago**- Je sais mais après ça passe ! Sinon quoi de nouveau dans ta vie ?

**Théo**- Rien c'est calme !

Dring ! Dring ! Dring !

**Drago**- Allo,

**Théo**- C'est Blaise hahahahahahahahahahahahah

**Drago**- Ouaip hahahahahah …. Deux seconde Blaise je raccroche avec Théo et je hahaha, Théo arrête de rire tu me fais rire.

**Théo**- Je sais ! Bon je te laisse mon pote on se voit demain au cour ?

**Drago**- Ouaip a demain. …Bon voilà Blaise de suis a toi.

**Blaise**- T'es vraiment pas malin toi, nous laisser le même message et te retrouver avec nous deux au téléphone.

**Drago**- Je sais, je suis blond.

**Blaise**- Bon sinon tu voulais me dire quoi ?

**Drago**- Je ne sais plus, j'avais envie de vous appeler il y a une heure et déconner mais maintenant je ne sais plus !

**Blaise**- Quoi, en une heure tu as oublié ce que tu voulais nous dire ? Je pensais que tu avais plus de mémoire que ça !

**Drago**- Je sais mais en une heure, j'ai réfléchit sur moi et ma vie et…. Oui ca m'arrive de réfléchir Blaise !

**Blaise**- J'ai rien dit ! Et à quelle conclusion es-tu arrivé ?

**Drago**- Que je vous pers que je suis terrifié, que durant 17 ans je me suis mentit et que j'ai mentit à tout le monde et que je suis terrifier car je en sais pas quoi faire pour changer ça !

**Blaise**- Nous perdre ?

**Drago**- Oui, ce n'est pas vous mais moi, je deviens plus froid plus distant, et j'ai peur ! Depuis que je suis partit au carnaval avec mes parents à Londre j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté pleins de chose avec toi ou Théo et ça me terrifie ! Et je sais que c'est moi mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour changer ça ! Et puis j'ai peur de l'unif, de partir et de tout laisser ici, J'ai pas envie de grandir Blaise, je veux rester un petit garçon

**Blaise**- Le problème c'est que tu ne peux pas faire pose, stop maintenant je grandis plus !

**Drago**- Je sais, et le pire c'est que je sais tout ça et à la place de tout faire sortir je garde tout en moi et je deviens plus froid !

**Blaise**- C'est vrai ça. Mais sache Drago que Théo et moi on serra toujours là pour toi et que tant que tu ne ferme pas la porte nous serons là.

**Drago**- Merci…. Et voilà je pleure comme une fillette !

**Blaise**- Ca te fera du bien, il faut pleurer Drago. Tu sais, j'ai souvent l'impression que t'es quelqu'un qui dois extérioriser ses sentiments

**Drago**- Oui c'est vrai mais je ne sais pas comment on fait ! Même avec vous j'ai dure !

**Blaise**- Mais pourquoi ? Et arrête de pleurer je vais m'y mettre aussi !

**Drago**- Mes parents ne m'ont jamais montré comment faire…. On dit souvent que les enfants éduquent leurs enfants soit comme leurs parents soit à l'inverse,…. moi ils ont fait comme leurs parents.

**Blaise**- Drago arrête de pleurer je pleure à cause de toi !

**Drago**- Désolé mais je en sais pas m'arrêter il faut que ça sorte et ça sort ! Sinon pour en revenir à ma super famille, mon père n'a jamais eut d'amour de sa mère et de son père que des engueulades, et ma mère, elle était l'ainée et devait s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs cars ses parents étaient trop occuper pour eux ! Donc ils n'ont jamais su comment montrer ses sentiments. Et ne me l'ont jamais apprit pas de chance pour moi je suis quelqu'un qui doit les montrer pour m'épanouir

**Blaise**- T'inquiète on t'apprendra ! Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé de leur en parler ?

**Drago**- Car les quelques fois ou j'ai voulut le faire on m'a prit pour un fou qui pique sa crise et que je devrais me taire vu la chance que j'ai !

**Blaise**- Je vois la joie quoi ! Mais tu ne vas comme même pas baisser les bras Drago ? Je veux koté avec toi et faire le con et tout le trala qu'on avait prévus !

**Drago**- Je ne sais pas Blaise ça me terrifie tout ça !

**Blaise**- Mais moi aussi j'ai peur de quitté la maison mais… Tu sais quoi on va faire une liste des choses qu'on a prévues de faire !

**Drago**- Ok… Voilà j'ai la feuille et le bic. Il a en premier : Les filles (devenir les dieux du pieu)

Les bleus (devenir roi)

Même si pour moi c'est mission impossible je ne tiens pas à l'alcool !

Les soirées DVD

Les soirées tout court

Les soirées jeu de carte, société (Monopoly)

Les filles

Les soirées Lecture

Dit on étudiera quand ? Car j'ai comme même envie d'être Vétérinaire moi !

**Blaise**- Tout les soirs avant nos soirées, moi aussi je veux devenir criminologue !

**Drago**- Chouette ça me rassure bon je te laisse, il est sept heurs je vais manger à demain.

**Blaise**- Ouaip, à Demain, … Drago je voulais aussi te dire que j'aimerais que tu redescendes un peu sur terre car j'ai peur que ton fantasme d'Arya te monte trop à la tête et que tu en oublie la vie réelle !

**Drago**- Je sais Blaise mais pour le moment c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas sombrer dans la déprime alors rassure toi je sais que ce n'est qu'un personnage de livre et que jamais je trouverai une fille comme elle mais s'il te plait laisse moi rêver avec vous, car il y a que avec vous ou je peux le faire ! Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi tu t'inquiète car mes notes en classe son superbe et …

**Blaise**- Non tu as 14 en Français alors que t'habitude tu as 16 !

**Drago**- Oui bien j'ai 14 en Français, et à mon examen j'aurai soit 14 ou 12 ou même 16 mais pas moins donc je passe et puis je m'en fou du français tant que j'ai 16 ou 18 en science et math ça me va ! Le reste c'est pour mes parents !

**Blaise**- Bon ok, si tu me dis que ça va je te crois mais Drago lit bien tout les jours cette liste et n'ai pas peur on sera toujours la pour toi !

**Drago**- Merci Blaise, bon je te laisse ils ont sonné je vais manger ! A demain.

Drago raccrocha passa devant sa glace si on voyait fort ses larmes mais comme ça allait il ne fit rien et descendit manger. Sa mère lui servi son assiette

**Drago**- Un peu je n'ai pas faim.

Sa mère ne dit rien le servi et lui donna son assiette puis fit de même avec son père et elle et le repas commença. Ses parents discutèrent de leur journée sans se soucier de leur fils qui finit rapidement son assiette et qui quitta la table pour aller sur l'ordi chatter avec des potes. Il discuta avec Théo et Pansy puis ses cousin et Blaise vient se pointé vers 10 h, et ils commencèrent une discution a 4 avec Pansy et Théo félicitant les miracles de l'internet et d'msn. Vers 10h 30 sa mère vint lui demander de se coucher et il coupa la connexion malgré les protestations de ses deux meilleures amis qui lui rappelèrent qu'il y avait quelque mois de ça il aurait envoyé bouler sa mère pour terminer mais il partit comme même. Le lendemain il passa durant son footing matinal d'abord à l'épicerie qui lui dit qu'il était engagé pour le mercredi après-midi de 14h30 à 18h30. Il rentra chez lui, prit sa douche, mangea et partit avec on père à l'école.

**Lucius**- Drago, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? Tu y as réfléchit ? Tu as 18 ans mon….

**Drago**- Je n'ai pas 18 ans papa mais 17 mon anniversaire est dans deux mois. Et ce que je veux faire plus tard oui je le sais et je voulais déjà dit c'est être vétérinaire !

**Lucius**- Mais tu n'es même pas en option science !

**Drago**- C'est là que je remarque que tu fais vraiment attention à moi ! Merci, dépose moi là je fais le reste à pied merci !

Son père se stoppa et Drago ouvrit la porte et partit en courant rejoindre Blaise et Théo. Lucius regarda son fils avec le sentiment de le perdre. Son fils qui était si chaleureux, si souriant quand il était enfant, bien sur Drago souriait encore mais il avait comme même un mauvais pressentiment même Narcissa n'arrivait plus à lui parlera lors qu'avant Drago adorait s'assoir sur les genoux de sa mère pour parler avec elle ou écouter son père qui lui racontait une histoire mais c'était quand il avait 3 ans avant qu'il rentre à l'école. Mais depuis maintenant 12 ans Drago s'isolait, et c'était de pire en pire son fils lui échappait et il ne savait pas quoi faire. En passant devant lui, Lucius le regarda sourire et rire avec ses deux compères et se rassura, son fils n'avait pas changé, il se faisait des idées mais alors pourquoi quand son fils leva les yeux vers lui il crut voir de la peur et de la tristesse ? Lucius chassa ses noires pensées au fond de son cerveau et répondit à son gsm.

**Drago**- Salut Pansy tu vas bien ?

**Pansy**- Coucou, oui super et toi ?

**Drago**- Comme d'hab, tu as quoi comme cour aujourd'hui ?

**Pansy**- Deux heures de latin, suivit de deux de math, puis gym et toi ?

**Drago**- Chimie avec Rogue durant deux heures, puis géographie avec cette peste de Sinistra

**Blaise**- Qui va encore lui dire qu'il devrait apprendre à ce taire et laisser les autres répondre ! Ensuite Math avec Lupin et pour finir deux heures de français avec Tarwel. La joie quoi !

**Drago**- Mwai heureusement que les cours sont bientôt finit j'en ai marre.

**Pansy**- Les garçons ça à sonner vous venez ?

**Drago**- Mais oui ma petite biche en sucre !

**Blaise**- Drago arrête il y a son mec qui va te frapper !

**Drago**- C'est qui ? T'as un mec, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit tu viens de me briser le cœur !

**Le mec**- Je suis désolé Malfoy mais peux-tu lâcher ma copine ?

**Drago**- Change de regard et en verra car j'ai plus l'impression que tu vas tuer ma meilleure amie et si tu la touche je serai obliger de te tuer Ronald alors ?

**Ronald**- C'est toi que je vais tuer si tu ne la lâche pas toute de suite !

**Pansy**- C'est bon Ronald, Drago rigolait, il y a rien entre lui et moi a part de l'amitié.

**Blaise**- Il ne sait pas ce que c'est !

**Pansy**- Blaise s'il te plait n'en rajoute pas ! Bon je vous laisse on se voit après les cours ?

**Drago**- Pas moi, je rentre directement je monte !

Pansy lui fit un signe de tête et partie avec son copain et les trois autres garçons partir dans leurs classes. Blaise et Théo regardèrent du coin de l'œil Drago qui lui semblait insensible à la tristesse de son amie. Mais ils gardèrent le silence le laissant faire ne voulant pas le voir partir encore plus loin. La journée se passa bien ainsi que le reste du mois d'avril, de mai et juin.

Les trois frères de cœurs se trouvaient dans la coure en attendant que le directeur veuille bien donner les diplômes à ses élèves.

**Directeur**- Hanna Boot, très bien continué ainsi

**Hanna**- Merci

**Albus**- Lavande Brown, vous pouvez faire mieux mais c'est bien

**Lavande**- Merci

La liste continuait ainsi B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M

**Albus**- Drago Malfoy

Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha de l'estrade la tête haute et fière un sourire en coin. Le directeur lui donna son diplôme et son commentaire habituel

**Albus**- Félicitation Mr Malfoy, continué ainsi

**Drago**- Merci Monsieur

**Albus**- Théodore Nott…. Continué, je viendrai vous voir après vos études pour refaire ma maison !

**Théo**- Merci Monsieur, j'espère bien !

**Albus**- Pansy Parkinson,…. Je vous engagerai bien comme prof d'histoire mais on m'a dit que vous préférez l'archéologie !

**Pansy**- Merci Monsieur, et oui j'ai toujours aimé fouiller !

Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, Z

**Albus**-Blaise Zabini, Bravo, j'espère ne jamais avoir de problèmes avec la loi !

**Blais**- Merci Monsieur.

Les trois garçons se sautèrent dans les bras ils avaient réussit. Blaise regarda Drago qui lui fixait son diplôme comme si il allait se mettre à bruler, puis leur directeur vient le félicité d'une frappe dans le dos ce qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il fit un sourire chaleureux à son directeur puis regarda Blaise et lui sourit aussi pour lui rassurer et le remercier car sans sa liste de délire à faire à l'unif ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait abandonné.

**Albus**- Heureux ? Vous allez fêtez ça avec vos parents ?

**Drago**- Non ! Juste se soir au bal puis en Aout avec eux deux ! En Espagne.

**Albus**- Ah bon.

Drago regretta d'avoir parlé si vite bien sur que ses parents allaient le féliciter même sa grand-mère était la mais pour lui ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait car il savait ce qu'ils allaient dire. Il savait que jamais il ne verrait dans leur yeux de la fierté, qu'il n'entendrait pas son père ou sa mère lui dire je suis fière de toi ou bravo mon fils, non ça jamais, juste « mais c'est normal qu'il réussisse de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait aller en Espagne avec ses deux copain ! » Devant le regard un peu triste de son directeur Drago s'empressa de rajouté

**Drago**- Avec mes parents de vais au resto se midi manger ainsi qu'avec ma grand-mère mais rien de plus, ils me payent juste mon voyage en Espagne comme cadeau.

Drago réussit à faire passer ça comme si ce n'était pas grand chose à ses yeux. Comme si c'était normal que ses parents lui paye son voyage qu'il n'avait pas dut travailler pour que même si il avait raté il l'aurait eut, mettant sur coté les nombreuses disputes que ce voyage avait créé, les nombres heures passer derrière son bureau à étudier ces p… de feuille de vocabulaire français pour avoir au moins un 16 à son examen. Il fut donc soulagé mas triste de voir que son directeur l'avait crut. Il avait encore réussit à faire croire qu'il n'était qu'un gosse de riche capricieux, qui ne faisait ce qu'il voulait alors que c'était faux, il était détruit, et sombrait de plus en plus son mur lui pesait, il ne voulait plus prendre son rôle. Il voulait rentrer dans les coulisses enlever son masque et respirer un coup et revenir sur la scène sans son masque qu'il aurait préalablement jeter dans la poubelle. Mais c'était dure voir impossible et puis il l'aimait bien son masque, il avait finit par si habituer et il lui collait si bien à la peau que des fois il pensait que c'était son vrai visage et que le Drago triste et briser était juste un rêve une illusion. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas lui, que le monde n'était pas si rose, si beau et qu'il était entouré d'une majorité d'hypocrite et de monstre. Dumbeldore lui sourit et se tourna vers Pansy qui arrivait tout sourire vers eux et il la félicita et lui demanda ce qu'elle allait faire durant ces vacances. La jeune fille toute heureuse lui parla de ses vacances en famille et des quelque stage qu'elle allait faire.

**Narcissa**- Drago tu dis au revoir à tes amis, tu les revois tantôt de toute façons et tu viens ta grand-mère nous attends !

**Drago**- J'arrive Maman, … Bon les gars à se soir, il y a la mère supérieure qui m'appelle ! Bye

**Blaise**- Mange pas trop ! N'oublie pas les belles espagnoles ! Bye

**Théo**- A se soir mon pote !

Il courut à la voiture et sauta de dans. Le silence était meublé par la radio qui diffusait des vieilles musiques pourries. Drago sortit son I-pod de sa poche, mit les écouteurs monta le volume pour ne plus entendre les bruits de la radio et regarda le paysage défiler pas la vitre. La voiture s'arrêta après avoir rouler une demi-heure. Drago descendit et regarda l'affiche du restaurant « Au plaisir de Manger ». Il soupira et entra dans ce restaurant chic qu'il détestait tant mais bon ça l'étonnerai que ses parents et surtout sa grand-mère accepte qu'il aille manger à la pomme un hamburger fritte alors que ici il pouvait avoir toute sorte de viande ou de poisson qu'il ne mange jamais en dehors de ce restaurant car ils ne sont bon que ici ! Drago salua sa grand-mère sourire heureux aux lèvres et s'assit. Il lut son menu tout en lâchant quelques commentaires dans la discution qu'avaient ses parents et sa grand-mère.

**Grand-mère**- Drago j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Comme tu as réussit avec brio tes examens scolaire et ceux de l'auto-école mais que tu n'as pas encore ta voiture je me suis permise avec la bénédiction et leur choix de t'offrir ce ci.

Sa grand-mère lui donna une clé de voiture. Il remarqua que c'était une BMW sa marque de voiture favorite. Il se leva embrassa sa grand-mère réellement heureux pour une fois qu'elle lui offrait un truc qu'il aimait !

**Drago**- Elle est ici ? Je peux la voir ?

**Lucius**- Drago calme toi tu la verras après le repas !

**Narcissa**- Assis-toi et annonce ta commende !

Il se rassit tout trace de joie disparue et donna sa commande au serveur qui le regardait heureux pour lui. Quand son repas arriva il mangea tout en participant à la discution pour faire bonne figure mais son esprit était ailleurs dans un monde ou tout le monde était beau et gentil ! Quand le repas était finit il dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir dehors et chercher après sa nouvelle voiture. Il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture automatique et vit un 4x4 noir clignoté.

**Drago**- Waouh une x5 ! En noir en plus ! Merci Bonne-maman, j'adore elle est génial ! Merci !

**Grand-mère**- Tu le méritais bien Drago, tu vois quand on travail bien à l'école on reçoit toujours de bonne surprise ! Tu ne m'as pas dit dans quelle université tu comptais aller en septembre ?

**Drago**- Je vais à Cambridge

**Grand-mère**- C'est une très bonne université mais n'est-elle pas réputée pour ses sciences humaines et non politiques ? **(NDA : Je sais c'est pas vrai mais on va dire que pour la fic)**

**Drago**- Je sais mais je n'ai pas besoin des sciences politiques pour être vétérinaire !

**Grand-mère**- Tu veux être vétérinaire mais Drago….

**Drago**- J'ai toujours voulut être vétérinaire et non autre chose, se sont vous qui…

**Lucius**- Drago ! Un peu de respect veux-tu !

**Drago**- Désolé, bon j'y vais-je vais dire bonjour à quelques amis à dans trois jours ?

**Narcissa**- Oui n'oublie pas que nous partons la deuxième semaine de juillet en Australie !

**Drago**- Je sais maman pas de panique. Bon salut, au revoir bonne-maman et encore merci pour la voiture !

Drago monta dans sa nouvelle voiture et alluma le moteur puis partit. Sa famille le regardant disparaitre au coin de la rue.

**Lucius**- Bon, maman merci pour cet appétissant repas, et pour la voiture de Drago !

**Grand-mère**- De rien Lucius et à la prochaine !

**Narcissa**- Oui, au revoir Rose-Marie. Grâce à vous on verra encore moins notre fils à la maison !

**Grand-mère**- Est-ce un reproche ? Sachez Narcissa que c'est vous qui m'aviez dit oui et aider à choisir le model !

**Narcissa**- Je sais ! Et non je ne vous reproche rien je faisais juste une constations !

Drago fit le tour de ses deux potes pour leurs montrer sa nouvelle voiture puis rentra se préparer pour le bal des réthos et repartir comme un coup de vent car comme il avait sa voiture il avait promis à ses deux amis de venir les chercher pour les déposer à l'école. Il jeta son sac de vêtement car il passait la nuit chez Blaise avec Théo puis partait à l'équitation. Le bal se passa super bien. Tout le monde se crut dans un film américain pour jeune fille en manque d'amour super guimauve. Mais tout le monde s'amusa bien et quand le directeur annonça la dernière danse plusieurs personnes protestèrent mais il y n'eut pas de bagarre ni de coma malgré l'alcool qui coulait à flot et tout le monde rentra chez lui ou chez son pote ou copine terminer la soirée plus calmement. Les garçons qui d'habitude profitaient de cette dernière soirée de juin pour programmer leurs vacances ne firent rien.

**Blaise**- Tu parts où Drago ?

**Drago**- La première semaine dans la maison de vacance de ma grand-mère en Ecosse puis je parts deux semaine en Australie avec mes _parents_ et la dernière je fais un stage équestre chez mon prof ! Et vous ?

**Théo**- Moi je vais en France avec ma famille durant une semaine puis je vais à mon camp pi et ensuite je retourne en France pour ensuite vous rejoindre en Espagne ! Et toi Blaise ?

**Blaise**- Drague, Bronzé, drague et tout ça en allant en Italie ! Je vais à Milan voir la collection de ma cousine ! Vous imaginer je vais avoir pleins de mannequins rien que pour moi !

**Drago**- Et moi des australiennes ! Je ne vois pas la différence à part que toi tu auras les journalistes en plus qui t'harcèleront ! Et les français même si leur langue est pourrie **(NDA : Je tiens à préciser que Drago est anglais et que donc les cours de langues sont le français et non l'anglais et que je suis francophone)** sont comme même super jolie !

Blaise jeta un coussin à Drago qui l'évita en lui tirant la langue et de lui en lancer un. Ce qui entraina une bataille de coussin qui s'arrêta vers 4 du matin quand trop fatiguer et sonner ils s'endormirent. La semaine que Drago passa avec ses coussin fila à toute vitesse et le jour de son départ pour l'Australie arriva rapidement c'est quand il se trouva dans l'avion qu'il réalisa qu'il partait seul avec ses parents durant deux semaines sans pouvoir atteindre ses amis pour relâcher la pression qui se mettait sur lui, lui-même. Il arriva 14h plus tard sur le sol australien et une heure plus tard dans son hôtel ou il s'endormit comme une masse. Le lendemain il réalisa qu'il était ici et que la seule activité sportive du coin était le ski, car on était en hiver. Il ne comprendrait jamais ses parents et leurs idées bizarre ! Comment voulait-il qu'il drague un peu s'il, ne voyait que des filles en combi, grosse lunette qui te donne un air de mouche et l'indispensable bonnet en laine qui leur tombait sur le front et les oreilles et le cache cou qui remontait assez haut pour cacher aussi la bouche, le nez et …. En fait tout le reste de peau que le bonnet ou les lunettes ne cachaient pas de leur visage. Donc pour lui impossible de savoir si la fille à qui il parlait était sortable ou pas pour reprendre les commentaires macho de Goyle qui grâce à ça ne s'était jamais fait de fille ! Et heureusement pour elle ! Il descendit déjeuner avec ses parents puis alla louer ses skis et prendre son passe et partit skier durant toute la matinée seul avec ses pensées quelque peu déprimante. Il rentra manger avec ses parents qui lui dirent ce qu'il voulait faire cette après-midi mais étant quelqu'un de super frileux il refusa la proposition d'aller faire de la plonger dans une eau à 3° alors que la température extérieur ne dépassait pas les 5° au bord de l'eau et en montagne elle frôlait les -10°. Il préféra donc rester bien au chaud dans sa combi noir de ski avec ses lunettes, son cache cou et son bonnet à plumeau que Blaise lui avait offert un jour de sortie. Le soir comme il était au club Med, il y avait une boite de nuit ouverte pour tous les jeunes au dessus de 16 ans et Drago ne se priva pas pour aller faire quelque ravage chez les filles. Les deux semaines en Australie se passa ainsi. Toute la journée ski pendant que ses parents faisaient d'autre activité proposées pas le club et le soir il allait participer aux activités du soir que le club faisait pour les jeunes et les moins jeunes. Quand il rentra chez lui après deux semaines il dormit tout son samedi et son dimanche matin ne se réveillant que vers midi pour se trainer vers son ordi et discuter avec ses potes et meilleurs amis. Le lendemain il reprit sa routine journalière en allant courir vers 7h30 puis partit à l'équitation ou il passait sa journée et revenais que pour le souper. Il discuta avec ses parents sans vraiment être motiver contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient et donnait l'impression. Puis il allait se coucher souhaitant que cette semaine passe vite afin qu'il puisse au plus vite partir pour l'Espagne rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui manquait plus qu'autre chose. Et il fallait croire que le bon dieu l'écoutait car la semaine passa très rapidement et le jour de son départ arriva.

**Narcissa**- Drago tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

**Drago**- Oui maman, j'ai tout – même ta boite de préservatifs que tu n'utiles plus mais ça je ne vais pas te le dire tu risque de faire un inffare ! - Et puis ce n'est que pour un mois et non pour un an !

**Narcissa**- Oui mais il y a pas d'adulte avec vous !

**Drago**- Comme si on en avait besoin ?

Il jeta son sac sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et monta de dans après avoir saluer ses parents d'un signe de la main. Et il partit en direction de la gare de Waterloo en pleins centre de Londre. Il roula une bonne demi-heure à cause des embouteillages. Il suivit les indications qui disaient ou il devait aller pour l'embarquement de sa voiture dans le train. Quand elle fut sur le tapis qui devait la conduire dans le train on lui demanda de descendre et d'aller prendre sa place dans le compartiment première classe. Il s'installe sortit son livre et son I-pod et commença sa lecture. Le train partit une demi-heure plus tard et peu après une autesse vint lui proposer à boire et à manger. Mais il refusa et se replongea dans se lecture. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et fut surpris d'être déjà à la gare de Lille. Il sortit et se dirigea vers le lieu ou l'on sortait les voitures et monta dans la sienne, alluma le GPS en inscrivit l'adresse de la maison de Blaise et démarra. Il partit d'abord chercher Théo qui logeait pas très loin de la gare et ils partirent ensemble en direction de l'Espagne pour des vacances de rêve. Les vacances se passèrent comme un rêve il ne les vu pas passer devant lui et i se trouvait maintenant devant son kot à déchargé sa voiture de carton avec Blaise à Cambridge pour six ans d'étude avant de réellement plongé dans la vrai vie comme disait Théo. Une jolie brune passa près de leur kot et remarque la caisse qui allait tomber et se précipita pour aider Drago. Elle rattrapa in extrémiste les objets qui tombaient et les lui rendit.

**Drago**- Merci

**Mione**- De rien, Hermione Granger, je peux t'aider ?

**Drago**- Ca ira merci, nous sommes déjà deux !

**Mione**- Ah ok !

Blaise sortit de la battisse et s'approcha de la jeune fille tout sourire.

**Blaise**- Bonjour, Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de ce glaçon sur pied !

**Mione**- Hermione Granger. Désolée de vous avoir dérangée mais votre carton allait craquer alors….

**Drago**- Je vous ai déjà remercié je crois ?

**Blaise**- Drago ! Excuser le, il est fatigué, vous voulez nous aider ? Deux mains en plus ne …

**Mione**- Avec plaisir merci !

Drago fusilla son meilleur ami du regard et entra dans la maison qui allait leur servir de kot déposer son carton pour aller en chercher un autre. Grâce à Hermione le travail finit plus vite et Blaise lui proposa de rester prendre un chocolat avec eux. Drago la détestait pour une raison qu'il ignorait ou c'était peut-être la façon qu'elle avait à toujours sourire et à être heureuse peut-être qu'elle était comme lui et ça l'énervait. Il partit avec sa tasse dans sa chambre laissant son ami avec la jeune fille seul dans le salon.

**Mione**- Il va bien ?

**Blaise**- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a d'habitude, il est quelqu'un d'assez joyeux. Surement sa timidité qui revient !

**Mione**- Oui surement, tu étudie quoi ?

**Blaise**- Je rentre en premier année criminologie et Drago en vétérinaire et toi ?

**Mione**- Médecine, j'ai toujours aimé aider les gens !

Les deux jeunes étudiants discutèrent longtemps avant qu'Hermione décide de rentrer dans son kot avec la promesse de se revoir car ils avaient très bien sympathisés. Blaise partit se mettre derrière les fourneaux pour préparer le souper puis appela Drago.

**Drago**- Alors, elle est comment ?

**Blaise**- Pas mon type de fille mais super gentille, on va dire que c'est une super bonne amie pour le moment et que peut-être avec le temps elle arrivera au même niveau que toi et Théo. Elle veut être pédiatre !

**Drago**- Ah c'est chouette.

Blaise sourit devant l'air vraiment intéresser de Drago qui lui avait un peu blanchit quand Blaise lui avait parlé d'une amitié qui pourrait prendre sa place. Ils mangèrent en riant et discutant de chose et autre, puis fatigués ils étaient partis se coucher.

Hermione s'était très vite intégrée dans le groupe, et même Drago avait apprit à l'apprécier. Sa joie de vivre l'avait contaminé. Il avait en effet comprit qu'elle riait car elle le voulait était vraiment heureuse, son innocence, sa naïveté, son caractère doux mais têtu, la beauté angélique de son âme et même physique faisait que beaucoup de garçons se retournait sur son passage mais elle n'y faisait pas attention ou alors ne le réalisait même pas. Sans qu'il s'en rentre conte, elle avait plusieurs fois réussit à le faire sourire un vrai sourire, et à exprimer certains sentiments. Quand il la voyait, il se disait qu'il avait raison de croire que le monde était beau et gentil, et quand elle était avec eux, il se refaisait pleins de projet pour refaire le monde afin que jamais les larmes ne viennent dans ses yeux sauf celle de joie. Hermione était sa petite sœur, sa petite fleure qui rendait le monde tout les jours plus beaux.

Les deux garçons l'adoraient tellement qu'ils avaient finit par lui proposer de venir prendre la dernière chambre de la maison afin qu'elle soit toujours avec eux. Et qu'ils puissent la protéger et que sa joie de vivre illumine leur maison dès le matin, part l'une de ses jolies phrases tirées d'un poème ou d'un roman ou d'une chanson qui la touchait qu'elle écrivait sur le tableau dans la cuisine avant de préparer le chocolat chaud et de filer sous la douche avant que Drago ne rentre de son footing été Blaise émerge des limbe du sommeil.

Un soir de novembre plus tôt froid et pluvieux alors que Blaise était à la bibliothèque avec son binôme pour un dossier, que Drago étudiait sa prochaine interro, Hermione rentra en courant dans la maison trempée.

**Drago**- Déjà de retour ? Tu ne devais pas rester chez ton copain ?

**Mione**- C'est…

Drago leva la tête en entendant la voix triste de son amie, et quand il vu les larmes couler sur ses joues une colère noire commença à s'couler dans ses veines.

**Drago**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Mione**- Il…Je l'ai…Oh Drago dit moi que je rêve et que tout ce que j'ai vu n'est qu'un cauchemar ?

**Drago**- Je ne crois pas _petite fleure _**(NDA : c'est dit en français)** mais raconte moi ce….

La porte s'ouvra en grand faisant sursauter les deux étudiants, les figeant sur place. Drago posa sur la table les deux tasses de chocolat qu'il avait préparé pour sa longue soirée d'étude et se dirigea vers le hall. C'est la qu'il vu Blaise qui enlevait son manteau.

**Blaise**- _P'tite fleure _est là ?

**Drago**_-_ Oui, mais elle n'est pas très bien !

**Blaise**- Je le comprends après ce que j'ai ! J'ai crut que j'allais le tuer !

**Drago**- Qui ?

**Blaise**- Elle t'a rien dit ?

**Drago**- Non, elle allait commencer quand t'es rentré.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le salon et la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Blaise qui la consola. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, elle but sa tasse de chocolat et sourit pour remercier Drago.

**Blaise**- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer Mione ?

**Drago**- Je devais rejoindre Harry pour notre sortie cinéma qu'il m'avait promis, mais quand je suis arrivée chez lui…. Il y avait…. Cette… fille coucher sur le divan… et …lui …sur…mais pourquoi ! Il avait…qu'il…Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, ils n'ont même pas remarqué que j'étais là puis….

**Blaise**- Je suis arrivé avec Zacharias et je l'ai vue figée sur la porte puis partir en courant et je me suis précipiter pour voir ce qui se passait et quand j'ai vu Potter avec cette pouffe…je lui ai cassé le nez, et je suis revenu ici !

**Drago**- Je vais le tué !

**Mione**- Non Drago, ne fait pas ça je t'en prie !

**Drago**- Mais enfin Mione tu ne vas pas.

**Mione**- Je préfère et puis il se mordra les doigts quand il réalisera ce qu'il a perdu !

Elle éclata d'un rire doux et joyeux mais qui en cachait en rien sa tristesse, elle riait car elle voulait rire car elle était heureuse d'avoir deux amis comme eux prêt à tout pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait put rêver mieux comme colocataire. C'est son frère qui va être heureux quand il viendra la voir à Noël. Elle leur sourit et partit dans sa chambre se coucher. Blaise partit lui prendre une douche et Drago termina d'étudier puis alla se coucher mais avant il passa voir si sa fleure dormait et n'avait pas préférer aller pleurer dans sa chambre mais non, elle dormait comme un bébé un doux sourire aux lèvres.

La peine d'Hermione partie aussi vite que le mois de novembre pour laisser place à celui de décembre. Nous étions à une semaine de Noël et Blaise était partie s'entrainer au hockey pour le prochain et dernier match de la saison qui ce faisait le samedi prochain. Hermione s'était enveloppée dans une couverture polarde et installée confortablement dans le divan en boule avec sa collection de manga favorite et Drago était lui assis de l'autre côté entrain de bucher sur son rapport de chimie.

Cella faisait une heure qu'il brulait ses cellules grises et en avait vraiment marre, il se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait depuis deux minutes sans rien dire.

**Mione**- Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?

**Drago**- Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

**Moine**- A Shaolan li le garçon de mon manga

**Drago**- A bon ! Pourquoi ?

**Mione**- Car, tu as le même caractère. Tu cache ta souffrance derrière tes sourires et ta bonne humeur, et je suis prête à parier que tu viens aussi d'une famille riche que tu cherche à fuir ! Tu es triste et tu doute de tes capacités, et tu t'oblige à faire certaine chose pour faire plaisir à ta famille mais ça ne te rapporte rien à part plus de tristesse et de pression. Tu as aussi le droit de pleure Drago, le droit de rire, d'être triste, en colère ou encore d'avoir peur. Contrairement à ce que tu pense ma vie n'a pas toujours été rose….

Drago la regarda parler d'abord terrifier, puis intriguer et maintenant surpris mais ne la coupa pas une seule même si au début il avait eut envie de que c'était faux qu'il était heureux. Puis il s'était dit que peut-être qu'il connaissait depuis quatre mois pourrait l'aider. Elle savait garder un secret pour ne pas lui faire confiance et lui parler de sa peine peut-être que grâce à elle, il pourrait s'en sortir ! Donc il la laissa parler en silence

**Mione**- … J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais trois ans et mon père trop triste s'est jeté dans le travail, c'est mon frère qui s'est beaucoup occuper de moi. Mais malgré ça j'ai sut garder le sourire et continuer à aller de l'avant. On me dit souvent que je suis trop naïve et que je devrais faire attention car je risquerais un jour de me prendre des baffes mais moi je la prends comme une force qui me permet de continuer. Regarde avec Harry, je l'aimais vraiment, il m'a trompé mais c'est lui qui s'est punit car deux semaine après ça il est revenu vers moi me suppliant de retourner avec lui qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prit mais malgré l'amour que j'avais pour lui j'ai refusé lui faisant comprendre que je suis peut-être naïve, mais pas stupide. On ne comprend la valeur des choses que quand on les a perdues ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi toi Drago Malfoy ne peut pas être heureux ?

**Drago**- Car, il ne sait plus comment on fait !

**Mione**- Vraiment ? Et bien j'avais raison de penser que tu ressemblais fort à shaolan, tu es un enfant un animal sauvage mais blesser et tu mets parfaitement en pratique la célèbre phrase « la meilleur défense…

**Drago**- C'est l'attaque, oui c'est pour ça que je suis froid et même des fois blessant !

**Mione**- Alors mon cher ami je vais t'apprendre ce que sont les sentiments et comment les exprimer !

**Drago**- Merci Mione. Que ferais-je sans toi ? Tu es un ange !

**Mione**- Non moi je suis une petite nymphe qui a croisée la route d'un ange venu sur terre pour la rendre plus belle mais qui a sombrer dans la mélancolie quand il a ouvert les yeux sur le monde et à réaliser que sa tache était impossible ! Mais t'en fais pas tu retrouveras tes ailes et tu retrouveras ton sourire !

Drago lui sourit et retourna à son devoir de chimie et Hermione à son manga. Hermione avait parlé à Blaise et Théo de son projet de retrouver toute les plumes de Drago. Avec patience, tendresse, fou rire, crise de larme et de colère les trois amis trouvaient les plumes de leur ami qui se sentait de plus en plus libre et en harmonie avec lui-même. Ses sourires n'était plus faux, il ne se cachait plus pour penser ses blessures. Mais pour cela il avait du couper les ponts avec sa famille. Mais une chose qu'Hermione n'avait pas prévue en voulant aider Drago c'était de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Un soir ou Drago était parti en soirée avec Théo. Blaise profita pour discuter avec Hermione de Drago.

**Blaise**- Hermione j'aimerais te parler de certaine chose avec toi, tu peux venir ?

**Mione**- Oui j'arrive, je termine de ma phrase.

La jeune fille s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de son ami et en un regard comprit de quoi il voulait parler.

**Mione**- Ecoute Blaise, je n'ai rien fait et lui encore moins, je ne crois pas…

**Blaise**- Je sais Hermione, je sais tout ça. Ce que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi tu ne lui en parle pas.

**Mione**- Car j'ignore les siens et que je ne veux pas être responsable de la cassure de votre amitié.

**Blaise**- Mais jamais je me disputerais avec toi ou lui si vous sortez ensemble sauf bien sur si tu lui fais du mal ou vis versa ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'il te ferait du mal vu comme il est attaché à toi.

**Mione**- Tu crois qu'il m'aime ?

**Blaise**- Depuis longtemps, pourquoi tu crois qu'il n'aimait pas les garçons que tu amenais ici autre que pour le travail ! C'est quelqu'un de terriblement possessif et de jaloux, mais comme tu le sais il a tendance à cacher ses sentiments et même ceux qu'ils le connaissent bien on parfois du mal à savoir si il est triste ou pas. Alors toi c'est normal que tu ne le sache pas. Mais il ne te le dira jamais t'en qu'il n'est pas sur des tiens, et même de siens car pour le moment pour ce qu'on en a parlé il n'est pas sur de lui c'est à toi de l'aborder mais doucement !

**Mione**- Je sais pour ça je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude. Merci Blaise. Mais t'es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Blaise**- Non j'ai ma copine depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir c'est ta meilleure amis, et elle je l'aime plus que tout, toi t'es ma petite sœur ! Mais fais le souffrir et la oui tu serras responsable de la cassure mais de notre amitié à nous deux !

**Mione**- Je suis incapable de lui faire du mal ! Merci encore.

Hermione se leva de son fauteuil et l'embrassa et partit dans sa chambre terminer d'étudier.

Un autre mois passa et mai laissa sa place à juin et ses examens. Le dernier examen venait de se terminer et nos amis avait réunit Théo, Pansy et Ginny la meilleure amie d'Hermione chez eux pour fêter dignement la fin de leur examen. L'alcool coulait et après plusieurs bouteilles buent nos jeunes amis ne savaient plus très bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Ginny avait proposé de jouer au célèbre jeu de la bouteille et commença. Elle dut embrasser Hermione sur la joue qui tourna à son tour la bouteille qui tomba sur Drago. Elle rougie jusqu'à la racine de ses chevaux et avança en titubant vers Drago. Elle tomba dans ses bras gloussa et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Drago d'abord étonner répondit à son baiser sous les hurlements de leurs amis. Quand Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, elle recula mais stoppa net quand elle vu la lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux de Drago, elle lui sourit heureuse, et lui donna la bouteille tout en lui caressant la joue. Drago sourit et fit tourner la bouteille. Le jeu continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment trop bourrer pour bouger ou faire autre chose.

Le lendemain Hermione et mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ou elle était. Elle chercha Drago des yeux mais ne le vis pas, supposant qu'il était parti courir, elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine préparer le chocolat chaud pour tout le monde puis alla prendre sa douche, afin de mieux se réveiller de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Elle finit de s'habiller quand Drago rentra dégoulinant de sueur et haletant comme un bœuf. Il lui fit un sourire et fila sous la douche. Il alla la rejoindre une serviette sur les reins et une autre autour de la nuque dans la cuisine.

**Drago**- Hermione, j'aimerais te parler…

**Mione**- D'hier ?

**Drago**- Heu… oui

Elle fondit devant son air gêné d'enfant et s'avança vers lui en souriant tendrement. Elle lui donna sa tasse de chocolat et s'assit en face de lui.

**Mione**- J'étais sincère, même si il n'était pas prévu. Je t'aime Drago et ça depuis trois mois je crois, mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque et comme je ne veux plus souffrir pour cette année je n'ai rien dit.

**Drago**- Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux être avec toi tout le temps, te voir sourire, t'entendre rire, et sentir te blottir dans mes bras et c'est comme ça depuis novembre voir octobre je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amitié ou pas.

**Mione**- Je vois.

**Drago**- Non tu ne vois pas, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est la souffrance que je ressens chaque fois que tu viens vers moi en disant que tu as un copain et que tu veux l'invité ici pour manger. La souffrance de te voir rire, et sourire à un autre que moi. Pour te voir venir en courant les larmes baignant tes yeux car encore une fois j'ai échoué à te protéger ! Non tu ne sais pas tout ça Hermione, alors ne me dit pas que tu vois ce n'est pas vrai !

Il avait caché son visage ravagé par les larmes dans ses mains. Et il ne vu pas le regard tristesse et heureux d'Hermione qui venait de comprendre dans cette déclaration un peu maladroite ses sentiments partager. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais Drago la coupa le visage toujours caché dans ses mains

**Drago**- ... Avec Blaise, on avait une liste de chose qu'on voulait faire à L'unif à nous deux, j'ai tout fais sauf une. C'est de devenir un dieu du lit comme on disait, par respect pour toi car j'en étais incapable chaque fois qu'une fille aurait put me plaire je la comparais avec toi et jamais les trouvais assez bien et je l'oubliais.

**Mione**- Drago, je ne sais pas tout en effet mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis heureuse car tu viens de me dire la plus belle chose qu'on ne m'ai jamais dite. Et je suis désolée si je t'ai fais du mal. Je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais.

Elle lui prit les mains l'obligeant à lever la tête et la regarder et ce qu'il vu lu fit chaud au cœur et le perturba énormément car dans le regard d'Hermione brillait un amour sincère et pur pour lui. Il chassa ses larmes avec sa serviette et lui fit un sourire maladroit et gêné.

**Mione**- Je te l'ai déjà dit Drago tu es un ange que la cruauté du monde à détruit et moi je suis une… nymphe qui a croisé ta route pour te réapprendre à aimer et vivre heureux….

**Drago**- Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux si tu es loin de moi ?

**Mione**- Si tu es d'accord je veux bien rester a près de toi jusqu'au jour ou tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi…

**Drago**- Il y a pas mieux que toi Mione, tu es la seule avoir réussit à percer à jour sans avoir du apprendre à connaitre ma famille et mon passer. Et ça je peux te jurer que c'est un exploit !

Elle éclata de rire, face à visage passionné que prenait Drago pour parler d'elle. Il la regarda rire un moment appréciant la quiétude dans laquelle le son de son rire le plongeait puis se leva et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux, plein de promesse d'un avenir à deux. Il quitta ses lèvres et lui sourit tendrement.

**Drago**- Je ne crois pas être capable de te dire maintenant c'est trois petits mots que tu m'as déjà dit deux fois en dix minutes mais si…

**Mione**- Tu m'en as déjà dit assez pour le moment. Je serai attendre que tu sois près. En attendant va t'habiller avant que Blaise ou Théo ait la mauvaise idée de t'enlevé cette serviette de tes reins !

Il sourit et fila dans sa chambre s'habiller. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentait léger comme une plume et heureux. Et si C'était ça vivre au près d'Hermione, il était même près à l'épouser sur le champ si il n'avait pas ses parents et elle son frère et sa famille…. Il retourna dans le salon ou discutait Hermine, Blaise, Théo, Ginny et Pansy. Il s'appuya sur le chambrant de la porte et les regarda touts heureux de les avoir et de les voir heureux.

_**The End**_

**Toujours mon blabla d'auteur : ****Voilà une histoire qui finit bien avec une porte entre ouverte pour vous laissez imaginer la fin que vous voulez. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut. Laissez des com's ça fait toujours plaisir et peut-être que ça me remotivera pour écrire la suite de ma fic. **

**Aude j'espère que tu n'as pas trop inondé ta maison ? Et que cet os t'as plus aussi. Gros bisou ma puce, et sache que quoi que je fais comme connerie je t'adore et que tu garderas toujours une place importante pour moi. Et que même si je suis un peu froide et distante avec toi ou Jamie ce n'est pas voulut et je m'en désole. Bon je vais arrêter là car je ne veux pas que tu pleure et que si je continue c'est moi qui vais m'y mettre aussi. Alors je vous dis gros bisou à tous et à la prochaine…. Enfin je l'espère **


End file.
